


The Fire and the Rose

by TheJadeSongbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift Art, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeSongbird/pseuds/TheJadeSongbird





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMaple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Strange Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117645) by [BlueMaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMaple/pseuds/BlueMaple). 




End file.
